


Au Revoir

by JuneBarcarolle



Category: The Long Goodbye - Raymond Chandler
Genre: Reunions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBarcarolle/pseuds/JuneBarcarolle
Summary: Philip wasn't expecting to see Terry after everything, but there he was.





	Au Revoir

在第七次尝试的时候，打火机终于窜出了微弱的火苗。我把香烟凑上去，烟卷很快便开始无声无息地燃烧，前端迸出的滚烫火星融化在雪堆里。

 

我来到蒙特利尔完全是出于巧合——不久前我收到来自一位H. 亨伯特先生的委托，指令十分明了：调查他离家出走的女儿的去向。我追随线索一路来到这座俨然被冰雪覆盖的城市，最后在圣杰克街上寻找到了亨伯特小姐的踪影。我将她的住址记下，并转达给她那焦虑不已的父亲。这一切都毫无新意，并且顺利得过了头。

 

当然，私家侦探并不会每天都会撞上类似于“伦诺克斯”这种能够闹上报纸头条的案件，或是在酒店门口捡回一个醉醺醺，却依然彬彬有礼的酒鬼。

 

而自从特里·伦诺克斯以马约拉诺斯先生的身份和我道别之后，我也没能再次遇到他——无论在旧金山、在盐湖城、在拉斯维加斯、在蒂华纳，还是在蒙特利尔。

 

事实上，来到这座城市的时候，我心底仍抱着一些奇奇怪怪、不切实际的期望，例如我再多走几步，转个弯，我就能够在老港某个偏僻的酒吧里再次撞见特里。那种直觉是如此栩栩如生，仿佛下一秒就要变成现实一般。但特里从头至尾都没有出现过，这是当然，没有什么比这更合情合理的了。特里为什么偏偏要在这个漫天飘雪的日子里出现在一间蒙特利尔的小酒吧，和我再来上一杯螺旋起子呢？我们在很早之前就已经互相道了再见，我听着他的脚步声一点点消失在大理石走廊的尽头。我想那次就算是个彻底的告别了。

 

然而特里绝非那种能够轻易被遗忘掉的人，他可以消失在你的视野里（这么说没错，他颇为擅长这个），但在此之前，他已经不知不觉在你脑海的某个角落烙下了不可磨灭的印记，就像战争曾在他的灵魂上刻下无形的伤疤一样。我并不假装我了解特里，问问兰迪或者梅嫩德兹，他们保准比我知道得要多。但我曾经确信无疑，在所有那些酒精、鲜血、谋杀、枪支、子弹、战争、自我怀疑与厌恶的背后，我在特里身上捕捉到过一缕残存的光。

 

也许这就能解释为什么我总是乐于相信特里，即使他曾有意或无意地用毫不高明的谎言欺骗了我。而这种信任不是因为别的，仅仅是出于某种奇怪的本能。

 

不久之后我回到了洛杉矶，再之后我娶了琳达·罗林，并在房子后院的草坪上举行了一个简单的婚礼——一块儿蛋糕，几杯香槟，再加上被扔的满地都是的鲜花。结婚之后，我的办公室依旧照常运作。我时不时会遇到一两个棘手的案子，不好对付的委托人或是警察，但大部分时间里我都在处理平淡无趣的案件。

 

空暇时间我仍会去维克多喝酒。不知道从什么时候起，那里的调酒师变成了调制螺旋起子的行家——没有糖，没有苦啤酒，配料仅用半杯杜松子酒加上半杯罗斯青柠汁。

 

那天大概是个周三傍晚，铅灰色的乌云密密麻麻布满天空，看上去声势浩大，但最终还是虚张声势地在我前往维克托的路上演变成了毛毛细雨。我把车停在路边，关好车窗，以防淅淅沥沥的雨滴把驾驶座弄得一团糟。柔情的爵士乐随着推开的大门涌到耳边，什么曲子？我叫不上名来。

酒吧里人少的可怜，两个醉汉趴在角落里的桌子上呼呼大睡，另外一个则独自一人坐在吧台中央——一个又高又瘦的家伙，头发花白，身上穿着考究的灰色西装。暗黄色灯光如同聚光灯般打在他身上，在地板上投下一道模糊、孤零零的影子。我径直走到他身旁坐下，并朝酒吧招侍挥了挥手。这是个相当斯文的家伙，离得近的时候，你能闻得到他身上的香水味儿。

 

“两杯螺旋起子。谢谢。”

 

他缓慢地转过身来，脸颊两侧的伤疤在灯光下泛白。谁都没有开口，我们对视，让音乐在这短暂的沉默中出演一场独角戏，随后他露出一个客气而又多愁善感的微笑，目光中带着一种被苦难的大风大浪洗礼过后的平静。

 

“你好啊，老伙计。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
